Wspomnienie prawdziwego lata
by Weitarou
Summary: Wspomnienie, które na długo pozostanie w ich sercach. Na urodziny Neko. Nie wierzę, że napisałam KiyoHyuu.


Nieustające cykanie świerszczy, niesamowita duchota i wiszący w powietrzu, wyraźny zapach sparzonej gorącem zieleni; to było lepkie, wilgotne lato. Prawdziwe lato kryło się nie w miastach, a w miejscach z którymi przeciętny uczniak, wychowywany sztywno w czterech ścianach miał do czynienia przeważnie na kartach szkolnego podręcznika bądź okazyjnie na wycieczkach typowo rekreacyjnych, organizowanych przez placówkę. Hyuuga miał to szczęście i przyjemność większość dzieciństwa spędzić na świeżym powietrzu i wraz z upływem lat coraz bardziej to doceniał... choć momentami ciężko było mu to przyznać.

Wziął głęboki wdech i wypuścił powietrze z rozdygotanym świstem, wściekle obracając w palcach pstrokaty wachlarz. Pomimo faktu, iż na Hokkaido lata były zdecydowanie chłodniejsze niż w pozostałych regionach Japonii, ta różnica okazała się niewystarczająca do jego potrzeb i wcale nie przyniosła mu ulgi. Z marzeniem o chłodnym lecie, raz po razie wlewał w siebie kolejne litry wody i krył się w cieniu drzew, pocąc się, zipiąc i przeklinając pomysł i jego pomysłodawcę na wyprawę w takiej duchocie.

Po kilkunastu minutach spędzonych w ten sposób minimalnie przywykł do tego klimatu i nawet potrafił się z niego cieszyć; szumiące drzewa, niezmienne cykanie owadów w tle i dzikie zwierzątka, przemykające się co jakiś czas przez krajobraz wpędzały go w stan dziwnej melancholii, stan, który dla wiecznie poirytowanego Hyuugi był praktycznie nieosiągalny. Wsparł się wygodniej na lewym łokciu, wciągnął w nozdrza zapach mchu i przymknął powieki, rozciągając wargi w błogim uśmiechu.

Trwał w tej pozycji dość krótko a właściwie do momentu, kiedy "dyskretny" szelest i pogwizdywanie dość brutalnie wdarły się w cichą przestrzeń, magicznie burząc cały ten dobry nastrój, jakim się do tej pory rozkoszował. Zmarszczył ciemne brwi i nerwowo przygładził trawę wokół siebie, drugą dłonią otrzepując plecy z piasku i kory, śladów chwilowego relaksu. Chrust pękał pod stopami gwiżdżącego, a szelest zieleni stawał się coraz głośniejszy. Niecałą minutę później znajomy wyrostek w szortach przeszedł ostrożnie nad jego stopami i usadowił się obok, szczerząc zęby w głupawym uśmiechu.

\- I czego się cieszysz jak głupi do sera? - warknął, przenosząc siedzenie parę centymetrów w bok, byleby nie stykać się z nim kolanami.

\- Po drodze spotkałem jelonka z mamą i nakarmiłem ich sucharkami - odparł rozpromieniony, bez cienia zawahania podając mu reklamówkę. - Proszę, twoja woda.

Półtora kilometra dalej na przystanku autobusowym znajdował się niewielki, wyraźnie nadgryziony zębem czasu automat z napojami. Mimo oznak wyraźnego zużycia maszyna wciąż była zdolna do wydawania napojów i przekąsek dla przejezdnych, niekiedy stając się dla nich ostatecznym ratunkiem. Hyuuga samolubnie zużył cały zapas izotoników i wykopał go siłą po kolejne wykorzystując dobrze znany fakt, iż dobroduszny Kiyoshi przyniesie mu je i to ze szczerą ochotą. Przy okazji zyskał możliwość spokojnego podziwiania okolicy bez uciążliwej persony u boku, a Kiyoshi potrafił być naprawdę irytujący... nawet teraz, kiedy po prostu siedział spokojnie, nosząc na wargach ten sam, durny uśmiech.

Hyuuga wbił w niego znużone spojrzenie, ale nic więcej nie powiedział. Nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego, dwoma haustami opróżnił butelkę do połowy i otarł wierzchem dłoni kąciki ust. Wcześniej tego nie zauważył, ale pomijając tonę butelek, w reklamówce znajdowało się coś jeszcze; poza wspomnianymi sucharkami na jej dnie czerwieniła się połówka arbuza.

\- Skąd go masz? - zdziwił się, mrużąc oczy podejrzliwie. Poza jednym przystankiem, paroma niewielkimi domkami i jednym automatem z napojami w pobliżu nie było sklepów. Skąd więc...?

\- Dostałem od miłej, starszej pani. Pewnie ją pamiętasz, wciąż mieszka w okolicy... - odparł wesoło, krojąc połówkę na cząstki. Hyuuga przytaknął i wgryzł się w zimny czerwony miąższ, mrożąc rozgrżane usta.

Choć zachowywał się jak zachowywał i stale na niego narzekał, to właśnie z nim spędzał najwięcej czasu. Sprytnie podprowadzony przez Kiyoshiego, niechętnie akceptował oczywistą porażkę i dawał się ciągać na takie wycieczki przynajmniej dwa razy w roku, w tym raz właśnie w to miejsce. Teppei był bardziej otwarty w kontaktach z innymi ludźmi i chętnie poznawał nowe osoby, poprzez niego, Hyuuga również nawiązywał nowe znajomości i dochodziło nawet do tego, że dostawali wspólne zaproszenia.

Hyuuga klął i prychał na pech, który związał go nierozerwalną nicią z tym kretynem, jednak mimo tych uczuć nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że nie wszystkie wspomnienia były złe, ba! Niektóre sytuacje wspominał całkiem miło. Trochę czasu zajęło mu zaakceptowanie swoistego przeznaczenia i przestał się opierać, niemal równie chętnie akceptując zaproszenia na wspólne wyprawy.

Odrzucił arbuzową ogryzkę na bok i otarł usta, strzepując z palców słodkie krople. Ignorując obecność Kiyoshiego, oparł się na łokciach i westchnął zadowolony w odpowiedzi na chłód, przyjemnie rozlewający się w żołądku. Przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, że powinni wypróbować ten patent na następnym letnim treningu, kiedy przy takich upałach nawet schłodzona woda przestaje zdawać egzamin i zawodnicy są bardziej ociężali niż orzeźwieni. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, oczami wyobraźni widząc aprobatę Riko i wdzięczność pozostałych Seirinowców. Odwrócił się do Kiyoshiego, chcąc podzielić się tym pomysłem i wtedy zamarł, widząc go przyssanego do butelki, którą niedawno sam okupował.

\- Weź sobie swoją! - zjeżył się, wyobrażając sobie całe kolonie bakterii, przechodzące przez ustnik do wnętrza butelki. Drugą, o wiele straszniejszą myślą było pojęcie niebezpośredniego pocałunku, wymiana bakterii...

\- Ta jest zaczęta... - odparł spokojnie Kiyoshi, na chwilę odrywając usta od butelki. Poczerwieniała twarz i nieco ściągnięte brwi w "Hyuugowym" wydaniu były czymś zupełnie nowym, niecodziennym i zdecydowanie odmiennym od zwykłego rumieńca wściekłości, choć i jego ślady widniały na twarzy, ale nie dominowały.

\- Ale moja! - zawołał, nieco bardziej piskliwie niż by tego chciał. - Zostaw moje bakterie w spokoju!

\- Bakterie? Jesteś na coś chory, Hyuuga?

Ton, jakim Kiyoshi wypowiedział te słowa sprawił, że odczuł przemożną chęć rąbnięcia go w ten pusty łeb. Pechowo nie trafił w niego, tylko w wystający korzeń i odturlał się na bok, kląc i przyciskając pulsującą bólem pięść do brzucha.

\- No chyba żeś zdurniał... - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby, podnosząc się do siadu. - Po prostu zostaw...

Zamarł z szeroko rozdziawionymi ustami, widząc jak ten przechyla butelkę i dopija wodę do końca, do ostatniej kropli. Hyuuga zadygotał ze złości i spojrzał na niego spode łba, zgrzytając zębami.

\- Czy ty jesteś, kuźwa, normalny? - wysyczał, kiedy wreszcie skończył, na nowo przybierając buraczany odcień.

\- Jestem.

\- Ni cholery tego nie wydać! - zawołał, a Kiyoshi zaśmiał się głośno i niby uspokajająco, poklepał go po ramieniu. - No i czego mnie klepiesz, zabieraj łapę!

Wrzeszczał i przeklinał jego idiotyzm tak długo, aż w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że od dłuższego czasu nie odpowiedział mu ani słowem, tylko w milczeniu słuchał jego obelg, uśmiechając się do siebie. Wyburczał pod nosem ostatnią partię i usiadł na miejsce z obrażoną miną, opierając podbródek na obejmowanych kolanach.

Wciąż czuł się nieźle zażenowany czynem Kiyoshiego i ciężko było mu to ukryć; wzorcowy rumieniec uparcie nie chciał zejść z jego twarzy, podgrzewany gorącem lata. Co miał z tym zrobić? Nie mógł wiecznie wyładowywać gamy sprzecznych emocji w ten sposób. Kiyoshiemu zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać i coraz chętniej podejmował grę, częściowo prowokując go właśnie do takiego efektu, ale każdemu cierpliwość kiedyś się skończy.

Hyuuga westchnął cicho, przymykając powieki. Wiedział, że powinni szczerze porozmawiać i wyjaśnić sobie parę rzeczy, sprecyzować istnienie więzi, która tworzyła się między nimi już od dłuższego czasu. Przekrzywił głowę w jego stronę i oparł ją ponownie na kolanie, przypatrując mu się w ciszy. Z jego twarzy zniknął zwyczajowy uśmiech, ustępując szczerej powadze.

Hyuugę przełknął ślinę, a na nagle pobladłe czoło wstąpił zimny pot. Czyżby naprawdę przesadził i powiedział parę słów za dużo? Dlaczego Kiyoshi wydawał się zły, poirytowany? Spięty?

\- Ej, Kiyo... - słowa zamarły w gardle, zablokowane przez twardą gulę. Kiyoshi zmarszczył brwi i zmrużył oczy, uparcie wpatrując się w jakiś punkt w oddali. Zrezygnowany Junpei podążył za nim wzrokiem i nagle coś zrozumiał. Obrócił się do niego i z niespodziewaną ulgą odnotował pożądaną zmianę; z każdą sekundą ten wyraz zdawał się blednąć, znikać, ustępując czemuś, czego momentami naprawdę nienawidził, lecz w tej chwili był za to wdzięczny.

\- Spójrz, kaczuszki!

Ponad jego dłonią ujrzał górę piór; unoszona wodą rodzina kaczek dryfowała w kierunku brzegu. Głośne kwakanie mieszało się z grą świerszczy, tworząc całkowicie nową melodię. Kiyoshi wpatrywał się w nie jak urzeczony i jednocześnie mówił coś do niego, ale Hyuuga już tego nie słyszał, pochłonięty przez jedno wspomnienie:

 _Junpei, kaczuszki przypłynęły! Chodżmy, zanim uciekną!_

 _Szeroki uśmiech i duża, choć nadal dziecięca dłoń, ciągnąca go za sobą dawała mu ciepło i poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Przyciągnięty energią bijącą od towarzysza zabaw, biegł za nim bezmyślnie na zbyt kr_ _ótkich nogach,_ _rozpaczliwie_ _chc_ _ąc dotrzymać mu kroku._

 _\- Mama dała nam trochę chleba, możemy je nakarmić!_

Hyuuga potrząsnął gwałtownie głową, wytrząsając z niej obraz, który nagle pojawił się w jego myślach. Co to było? Wspominki przeszłości?

\- Nie drzyj się tak, debilu... - wymamrotał gniewnie, rozcierając skronie - I nie karm ich chlebem! - zawołał, wyrywając mu z rąk siatkę z suchym pieczywem. - Chcesz, żeby się podławiły?!

\- O czym ty mówisz, Hyuuga? - zdziwił się. - Chleb zmiękczy wodę.

\- Nie wolno i już!

Jakiś czas później zauważył, że pomimo własnego zakazu on sam karmi je chlebem, drąc go na drobne kawałki i rzucając im je ukradkiem, kiedy tylko nie patrzył. Kiyoshi uważał to za coś wyjątkowo zabawnego, ale nie komentował tego w pewnej obawie o kolejną awanturę i zepsutą zabawę, bo Hyuuga bardzo rzadko wyglądał na zadowolonego. Po paru minutach wrócił, niby otrzepując dłonie z wody i trawy, a nie z chlebowych okruszków, które wciąż tkwiły między palcami. Dojrzał na jego twarzy cień uśmiechu, kiedy usiadł obok niego. Zapytał przymilnie:

\- Gdzie kaczuszki?

\- Już odpłynęły - odparł Hyuuga, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. Z chwilowym zawahaniem zdjął okulary i wepchnął mu je na nos, przy okazji boleśnie pstrykając w czoło. - Zauważyłem, że masz problem ze wzrokiem. Weźże pójdź w końcu do okulisty, durniu.

\- W tych też nie widzę zbyt dobrze...

\- Po prostu zamknij się na chwilę!

Korzystając z okazji i nagłej myśli, odważnie chwycił go za dłoń.

\- Nawet nie zauważyłeś, że coś cię użarło... - wyburczał, wskazując na okrągły, nieco czerwony ślad. Podczas gdy on miał normalne dłonie należące do nastoletniego mężczyzny, Kiyoshi prezentował nieco inny, trochę przerażający poziom. Hyuuga chuchnął lekko w ranę i przesunął koniuszkiem palca po wewnętrznej stronie jego dłoni, kreśląc przypadkowe wzory na szorstkiej skórze.

\- Hyuuga?

Drgnięcie dłoni w jego palcach wyprowadziło go z otępiałego stanu, przywołując na powrót starego, wstydliwego Junpeia. Odepchnął obcą rękę tak gwałtownie, jakby się o nią oparzył, a na jego twarz ponownie wpłynął rumieniec wstydu. Próbował się wytłumaczyć, ale parę razy otwierając i zamykając usta zdołał wydobyć z siebie jedynie początki lub końcówki zdań. W końcu prychnął zniecierpliwiony i ponownie szarpnął go za rękę, ciągnąc go nad brzeg.

W pierwszej chwili Kiyoshi miał wrażenie, że chce go utopić, ale szczęśliwie legł na trawie w bezruchu, leżąc pod Hyuugą. Okulary spadły mu niedaleko rzeczki i teraz widział całkiem normalnie; szare, nieprzesłonięte okularami oczy wpatrywały się w niego z napięciem, a ich właściciel znajdował się zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jego twarzy.

Uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Hyuuga, kaczuszki patrzą.

Powietrze ponownie rozdarło kwakanie, nawet głośniejsze niż wcześniej.

\- Zostaw to cholerne ptactwo w spokoju i w końcu się zamknij... - rozdrażniony chwycił go za uszy i przycisnął czoło do jego czoła. Zrobił to trochę zbyt mocno, a właściwie to przyrżnął tak, że aż łzy stanęły mu w oczach.

\- Ty durniuuu...

\- Też cię kocham - zaśmiał się w jego wargi, gładząc go po rozpalonym karku. Wspomnienie tego lata było warte każdej ceny i obaj o tym dobrze wiedzieli.


End file.
